hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle:Death the Kid vs Blake Belladonna
Hyper Anon:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. All:It's time for a death battle. In DWMA it was a peacefull day. Ah Man! I rhymmed. Trust me it was on accident. Anyway there was a test and every student sat down to answer the question. All except 3. One of the kids had black hair and black clothes and the left side of his hair had white stripes. This was Death the Kid. The other 2 kids where girls both where wearing tank tops and had blond hair. Those where Death the Kid's partners. Lizzie and Patty Thompson. Insted of focusing on their test, They where bickering. "I've told you a thousand times, why Symmetry is important!" Death the Kid said, his mouth gaping wide open in an exagerated anime face. "I still don't understand." Patty said. "OF COURSE YOU DON'T, YOU AND LIZZIE ARE SO ASSYMETRICAL!" Death the Kid said. He paused and grabbed Lizzie and Patty's tits. "EVEN YOUR BOOBS ARE DIFFERENTS SIZES!" Death the Kid explain. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans looked and saw Death the Kid trying to get some milk. Death was met with a slap on the face by Lizzie, keeping this story TV-14 insted of MA-17. Meanwhile Soul slunked in his chair. "Hey Maka, Why are you rushing. You nerd!" Soul taunted. One of those angry anime Symbols appeared above Maka's head. Maka grabbed a book. "Maka...." "Chop!" Maka slammed the book on Soul's head. Meanwhile Grimm where terrorizing the city of Soul Eater which was surprisingly close to the city of Remmant. They where occapanied by a team of 4 girls. Multiple Grimm where flying everywhere. Suddenly a girl with Black Hair,Black Clothes,And Cat ears who was part of the team threw a ninja kick a Grimm knocking it into DWMA. Death the Kid got up only to find a Grimm crash through his window. "Lizzie, Patty transform!" Death the Kid exclaimed. Sure enough the two girls did. They took the form of 2 pistols. Death the Kid fired 2 shots from the guns and the Grimm's head was obliterated. It collasped. The Black haired girl jumped inside the hole in DWMA. This was Blake Belladonna. '''She walked inside the room only to find the Grimm's head obliterated. "Hey! I could have done it myself! You stole my kill!" Blake exclaimed. "Sorry." Death the Kid said. "You owe me a fight!" Blake said. '''Fight! Death the Kidfired multiple shots at Blake. However Blake ran through the bullets and kicked the kid in his head. Death the Kid kicked Blake into a wall. Blake created multiple clones and they all atacked Death the Kid. Death gasped in horror not because he was being beaten but- "Why do you create 7 clones, Why Not 8! It is impossible to cut the number 7 in half while 8 is symmetrical!"Death the kid exclaimed. Because that. Death the Kid fired multiple shots at the clones. The Clones vanished upon contact. Leaving only Blake herself. Death fired a shot which Blake quickly jumped over. The poor kid was meet with a kick to the face. He was also met with multiple martial arts moves to his torso. Death had multiple blood stains all over his body. He eventually healed. "Prepare to die!" Blake said as she pulled out a giant cleaver! She swung it. The result was far from settling. Death the Kid's arms where cut off! "You bitch!" Death the Kid screamed. "How the hell am I gonna carry the guns?" "You can use us with your feet." Patty suggested. "Not helping!" Death said angrily. Meanwhile Maka and Ruby where watching the fight. "So My Scythe Transforms into a gun." Ruby said. "My Scythe can transform to." Maka replied. "Soul!" Soul transformed into a scythe. "Whoa!" Ruby said. "You are like the nerdy version of me." An angry anime symbol appeared above Maka's head. "Maka....Chop!" Maka brought the book down on Ruby's head causing her to see stars. "Okay I regret saying that." Ruby replied. Meanwhile poor kid was getting sliced up as if being tossed into a blender. But before Death the Kid can be made into 100% Death the Kid puree as well as having his organs scrambled into a cherry and strawberry smoothie, he used the lines of Sanzu to use the death claw. He grabbed his arms and attacked them back on like puzzle pieces. He didn't even need instructions. Blake Belladona threw a kick which Death the Kid blocked with the death arm block. Suddenly Blake's kick started to crack the shield like glass. And within minutes glass flew everywhere. Blake reared back her foot and. Bam! She hit Death the Kid right in his "twin pistols" aka his symmetrical balls. "OW!" Death the Kid winced. "YOU KICKED ME IN MY DICK!" Blake grinned. Only to be met with multiple bullets to her body spilling multiple multiple places. She created all the clones she could muster and then they ran at Death the Kid. Static. Then the teletubbies theme song Doge:What? Edd:I Just changed the channel with my tongue! Doge:Change it back you idiot. Death the Kid fired multiple bullets of soul Resosance exploding the clones like bombs. Blake jumped into the air and beat up the kid. The Poor little kid was swung everywhere. He slammed into a wall. Death fired all the shots his gun could possible contain splattering blood across the place. Blake sorrounded herself with an aura of energy. She began to heal herself. "This is gonna be harder than cutting the number 7 in half." Death the Kid muttered. Sure enough it was. Because Blake transformed Gambol Shround in a pistol with a scythe thingy. Blake pulled the trigger and Kid was wrapped up like a present. He was lifted off his legs and slammed to the ground. Death was swung all around. Until SLAM! The Poor kid hit a wall. Suddenly his eye twitched. He saw Black*Star and his partner Tsubaki sititing together. But the worst part. Black*Star's Test was slanted. "KEEP YOUR TEST AT A SYMMETRICAL ANGLE!" Death yelled at Black*Star who was still working on the same problem since the test started due to his sheer stupidity. Blake Belladona? She took advantage of the situation and transformed gambol shround into a katana. Blake dashed at the angry kid and slashed him up rapidly. Death the Kid tries to block. The Result? His arms where chopped and nearly reduced to bones. Pretty soon Death the Kid was getting cut up EXTREMELY badly. It was as if he was thrown into a blender,meat grinder,woodchipper,and a pencil sharpener. Hell when Blake was done. Death the Kid's fancy clothes where reduced to mere red rages. Half of his black and white hair was missing. Death the Kid looked at his shirt. On the left side was big rips and holes. The right side has minor scrapes across it. Blake had made Death the Kid assymetrical. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Death the Kid exclaimed. "You made me assymetrical!" Death finally fell over. Not because of the pain but because he was sad. He was lying on his stomach banging his fist against the ground. "It's okay Death." Lizzie said. "NO! I must die. Just kill me already Black Haired girl for being an assymetrical failure!" "Pull yourself together!" Lizzie said slapping the kid in his mouth. "I guess your right Lizzie." Death got up and healed his wounds. "Now Prepare to meltdown! Again!" Blake exclaimed. She created multiple clones and pulled out a bottle of firedust she added it to gambol shroud. Blake used her semblance to create multiple clones.....made of out fire. BOOM! This created an explosion across DWMA. Death the Kid was nearly reduced to a Death the Kid roast. Death was extremely angry. He fought Kishin Asura. He didn't want to lose to a girl. He fired multiple shots at Blake who used ice dust to create and ice clone of herself freezing the bullets. Quickly Death the Kid summoned Beelzebub and drove at the ice clone reducing it into shards. Death the Kid did a series of speeding attacks with Beelzebub on Black. Suddenly with one slash of the katana Beelzebub was in 2 pieces. Death fired multiple bullets from his guns which where blocked with the aura. Blake punched Death in the face and used the aura to send him flying into a wall. The Kid's head was broken open. Blood everywhere. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and transformed it into a pistol. She pulled the trigger. Death's eyes opened as he was about to live up to his name. Literally. He was impaled by the scythe thingy and pulled toward Blake. Death the Kid was met with a punch to his mouth. This sent him flying in the air and slammed into the ceiling. Death slid off the ceiling. "Oh Jeez" Death the Kid said. He knew he was gonna fall facefirst. But didn't. Blake Belladona did a combo on Death the Kid. She jumped in the air and did a ninja kick on Death the Kid sending him falling to the ground. Death the Kid was covered in Blood. Now it was time to get serious. Death the Kid sorrounded himself with a blue aura. Which contained particles of his soul. This was his execution mode. Blake ran at Death and tried to slash him but no effect. Lizzie and Patty transformed into Big Cannons. Blake used every last bit of her semblance to create a shit load of clones that outnumbered the class. Death the kid gave a smirk. "You are going down you little stupid kid." "Stupid? Little? Kid?!" Death the Kid said angrily. One of those angry expressions appeared above Death the Kid's head. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LITTLE KID!" Death the Kid exclaimed his mouth open really wide so wide if a human tried to do it their upper jaw would dislocate. Death the Kid fired multiple cannon shots at Blake and her clones which ran at Death the Kid. The clones explodes into multiple particles. One of the cannon shots knocked Gambol Shroud out of her hands and Gambol Shroud blew up. Blake was practically defenseless. Well this was gonna take some time rebuilding. Death the Kid walked up to Blake and kicked her it dented the ground leaving a large crator. Blake was far from okay. Her face was covered in blood. Death the Kid fired both cannons at Blake causing a big explosion. Blake was lying unconsious. "YOU ARE LYING DOWN IN AN ASSYMETRICAL POSE!" Death the Kid said to Blake's Unconsious body. As Death reverted back to his baseform Lizzie and Patty reverted into their normal form. Death the Kid gave a sad sigh. "I can't believe I hit a girl." Death the Kid said because even a shinigami god can't hit a girl. Blake was carried by paramedics. Death the Kid sat on a chair and resumed his test ignorng that he got in a fight. K.O.! Patrick: What? no deaths? Doge:COME ON HOW COME THE KID WHO FORGOT TO FOLD THE TIP OF THE TOILET PAPER INTO A TRIANGLE BEAT BATMAN'S WAIFU. DIED THE KID SHOULD HAVE LOST! BIG TIME! Arthur:Well I highly doubt Death the Kid would kill a girl it seems against his character. Hyper Anon:Both Death the Kid and Blake Belladona where experts at thei weapons. Blake may have stated out with a speed and intellegence advantage but Death the Kid was stronger able to create crators in the ground by kicking while Blake never did something that powerful. Cheesyboy:The aura can only be used a minor shield while this kid can put his arm back on like it was nothing. Talk about a puzzle. Spongebob:Of Course Death the Kid was more experienced due to being in DWMA longer and fighting more foes while Blake relies on her team. Death the Kid's twin pistols outclassed Gambol Shroud due to it being able to destroy buildings. Olive:The awesome signature Soul Eater Power,Soul Resonance would've helped Death the Kid easily beat Blake Belladona did we even mention The execution mode. Edd:Looks Like Death the Kid wasn't Kid-ding around and because of that Blake Belladona nearly meet her "death" Hyper Anon:The Winner is Death The Kid. Death the Kid=Winner +Stronger +More experienced +More Durable +Lizzie and Patty>Gambol Shroud. +Soul Resonance Nuff Said. +Execution mode -Slower -Dumber -Too obsessed with symmetry -Not as good with martial arts Blae Belladona=Loser +Faster +Smarter +Better Martial Arts +Aura and Semblance -Not as strong -Not as Durable -Less experience -Lizzie and Patty>Gambol Shroud Doge:Next time on Death Battle Hyper Anon(To the guests):Get out, Get out, Get out. See ya in the season finale. The South It is full of gunslingers but the best southern gunslingers are snipers The Sniper(TF2) vs Fang the Sniper(Sonic) Epilouge: After the fight was over Maka and Ruby where sitting next to each. "What now?" Maka asked "I'm bored I challenge you to a fight!" Ruby said "Okay!" Maka replied. The legendary fight began. Category:Death Battles